Adventures in Terraria
by YoshiXSaga
Summary: When Dave wakes up in a field with another person, he is in for the adventure of a lifetime! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N DISCLAIMER: I don't own Terraria, Kingdom Hearts (you'll get it later), any Youtube Stars (you'll get that too) and anything else you may know, like other fanfics that I used permission on, so anyways, without further ado… MY STORY! :D)**_

**Adventures in Terraria: Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Hi, my name is Dave, and this is the story of my extraordinary adventure…

I woke up in a green field surrounded by lush foliage. The last thing I remembered was a flash of light. When I stood up, I saw a person. He had brown hair, and tan skin. After he walked up to me, he said, "Well now you're awake, I spent hours fighting slimes to keep you safe. My name is Harley. And you are…?"

I answered with Dave. "Where exactly am I?" I asked.

"In the wilderness, but it`s going to be our home soon,"

"Wait, what do you mean by our home?"

"There`s no civilization for miles, so we`ll have to build our civilization here,"

"OK, so what do I do?"

"Here," Harley gave me a copper axe, pick, and shortsword, "You`ll get the materials, I`ll build the house,"

I went off to get wood from trees, which was quick as I also chopped the area where our home would be. After I came back, Harley used some wood for the foundation, walls, and ceiling. He then made a workbench for more walls, doors, and a table. Finally, he placed some torches using wood and gel he got from slimes.

"There! Now we have a home," Harley exclaimed when he finished. "And just before nightfall, too. Come on, get in, quick!"

We headed inside and as soon as Harley closed the door, I heard moans. "Are those z-z-zombies?"

"Yep, there are some freaky things here,"

"Well, is there anyone else in this _world_?"

"Unfortunately, no, but a lot of people are inter-world travelers, so we`ll meet new people eventually,"

We both yawned. "So, should we fall asleep?"

"Yeah, I`m tired from all that building,"

We both fell asleep on the floor as our first Terrarian day came to a close…

_**So how`d you like it? I don`t want to be annoyed by my brother, so I`ll type when I can. Wow I thought an Author`s Note was supposed to be longer! Ah well. Toodles!**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Buddies!

**Chapter 2: Friends**

When I woke up next morning, I woke Harley up and we went outside. Surprisingly, there were no zombies to be seen. "The zombies go away in the morning," stated Harley. After he said that, the head of a bunny rolled up to our feet. "The zombies' first target is defenseless bunnies"

"Sad. Anyways, we have a house, what's our next objective for surviving?" I asked.

"We start a mine to get ores for armor," a voice, not Harley's, said.

We turned around quickly to see who said that. It was a brown-haired man with a light-blue shirt and dark-blue jeans. "Who are you?" asked Harley, wanting to know. I wanted to know, too.

"My name's Steve. I've been through a lot worse than this." The man, now known as Steve, said in a calm factor.

"OK, but all we have is just one-"I was saying.

"No worries, I brought my spare pick!" Steve exclaimed while taking out a copper pickaxe.

"Alright, now we just need to find a suitable area near here and we can start!" Harley cheered.

I was happy, too, when all of a sudden, "AHHHHHHHHH!" a scream came from far out. It sounded like a girly scream, but like a man would make it. After that, a blonde man with headphones came running down to our home with a purple slime on his tail.

Steve and I sprang into action, Steve with a wooden sword and me with my copper shortsword. After a long battle, our toughest yet, the slime finally exploded, giving us our biggest gel payout yet.

"Well, that was hard," exclaimed Steve, sweat beading his forehead.

"Same here," I said, lying on the ground.

"Who are you, anyways?" asked Harley, to the blonde man who had run from our latest opponent.

"Me? My name's Felix, but you can call me PewDiePie!" He said, putting a lot of emphasis on the Pew.

"Well, as long as you're here, do you want to join our little group here? We have food, shelter, weapons, and soon, we will have armor!" exclaimed Steve, with vigor.

"Sure, I'm not even sure how I got here, so I won't be able to leave for a while," said Pewdie. He seemed to be a fun guy to be around. This adventure is getting crazier every minute.

"Wait, we don't have enough rooms now." Harley said, counting all of us.

"I'll get the wood for the new rooms," I said, sulkily, mainly because I have our one axe for now.

"OK, you do that, I'll give our friends the basics" Harley said.

I left to get our wood.

**(A/N Whenever you see a line like this in the middle of the chapter and a name, it will be from that characters POV.)**

(Harley)

After Dave left, I showed our new friends inside. "Now we will need to build our rooms the way we want them, I assume you already know how, Steve,"

"Yep, I do,"

"Great, then I'll explain to Pewdie, then,"

After a bit of explaining, Pewdie got the point of it, and just then, Dave returned. He was a bit scratched up. "Are you alright, Dave?" I asked, worried.

"It's OK, just got attacked by a blue slime, nothing bad," Dave said.

"Well, I guess we should sleep here and build tomorrow," I suggested.

"I can live in the same room as you guys for a night," Steve said.

"Same," both Pewdie and Dave said at the same time.

"Alright, then," I said, laying on the floor, "Night,"

As our second day came to a close, a beautiful friendship had begun for a certain four to-be heroes.

**(A/N Wow, I bet you didn't see any Youtube stars coming into this story anytime soon. I made this entire chapter while my brother was at a football game. I know I didn't say this on Chapter 1, but please review! A good author needs those. Anyways, my existence is fading away from this computer, so toodles! :D)**


	3. Chapter 3: Scares and Talents

**Chapter 3: Scares and Talents**

When we woke up in the morning, our first plan was to mine some ores for armor, like Steve suggested when we met him. "OK, we have 2 picks, so we will need 3 people to go mine," Harley said.

"Why 3?" I asked, counting on my fingers.

"2 to mine, 1 to defend," Harley said.

"Well, I guess Dave and I will go. Pewdie, do you want to join?" Steve asked.

"Sure, this will be the first time I get to adventure with you guys, so I'm in!" Pew die exclaimed, obviously excited.

As we used our picks to dig into the dirt, Steve sighed in frustration. "What's wrong, Steve?" I asked.

"Well, first off, I have the feeling I'm flat, in my world, we dig through the dirt with shovels, not picks, and last, I feel that we will find something out down there." Steve complained.

"Steve, you're such a worrywart!" Pewdie exclaimed. "I think we are going to have a great time down there!" Never would Pewdie regret those words so much…

As we went down, we heard a slam and muffled yelling that sounded just like Harley's. As we rushed back up, we found unminable ores blocking us from the surface. "What now?!" said Pewdie, now obviously frustrated. We then heard burrowing, and 2 giant worms rushed out of our tunnel towards us.

"Pewdie, go and mine! We will hold off the worms!" Steve yelled, tossing his pick as I did the same. We may have been in over our heads…

(Pewdie)

I caught the picks and ran, mining as I went, when I got trapped by more worms. I screamed and tossed the picks in their direction, killing the worms and conveniently mining a couple iron ores for us. I was shocked by my new talent and rushed back to help the others…

(Dave)

We were getting tired, and the worms just kept on going, until 2 picks flew out of nowhere and killed the worms. We looked to see where the picks came from and we saw Pewdie, catching his picks in both hands. "PEWDIE!?" we exclaimed, dumbfounded by his new talent and power.

"Well, at first I was scared, but then it was fun and constructive. I also got us some iron!" he explained, handing us the valuable ores.

"Well, we better get topside," Steve said." Who knows what could happen next?"

The ores were no longer there, and we got out of the mines and told our experiences to Harley. "Hey, I think we should leave our picks with Pewdie," Harley suggested, "He can use them as weapons and to mine our ores."

"We all completely understand, Harley. We agree with that, right everyone?" I said, looking around our now expanded house.

"Yep!" was what I heard from everyone.

"Well, let's call it a day," I said as I yawned.

"We agree," was the response as we all headed to our rooms to sleep.

"Good night!" I said as I drifted off…

**_(A/N I bet you didn't see that one coming! Anyways, read and review! Toodles!)_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Organization

**_(A/N This chapter starts with Harley instead of Dave. Just want to let you know. : 3)_**

**Chapter 4: The Organization Joins the Fray!**

I woke up before the others, so I decided to go outside. After walking a few yards away from home, I heard a weird sound, like a portal, and voices. "Um, wrong world, Xaldin, open the portal and bring us back," said a voice.

"Um, one problem, Superior, I can't!" said a gruff voice, possibly Xaldin's.

"Well, great!" said a feminine voice, "The entirety of Organization XIII is stuck here, and I can't summon my kunai to kill you all!"

"Wait, you can't summon your weapons, Larxene?!" exclaimed Xaldin, worried.

"I can't, either!" were a number of replies.

"Wait, I sense someone, we are not alone," said the first voice, the Superior. I froze, and ran back.

After I returned home, the others were up and listened to my story. "Aw, you're just really tired, I mean, you just woke up!" said Pewdie, not believing me. As soon as he said that, there was a knock on the door. "W-what was that?!" said Pewdie, now frightened.

"Told you," I said, as I cautiously opened the door. At the door was a blonde youth with spiky hair. He wore a black robe with black shoes to match. He was surprised by the door opening.

"I didn't know that somebody lived here!" exclaimed the youth.

"Well, duh," said Pewdie, from behind me.

"Give me a minute," said the youth, running back.

**(Roxas, WOOHOO!)**

I ran back to camp, excited about the fact that there are people here. "Hey guys! I found a house with people in it!"

"That's great, Roxas, now- wait, THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE!?" exclaimed Saïx.

"Told you," said Xemnas, being sarcastic.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go introduce ourselves!" exclaimed Axel, feeling giddy, which he always felt.

"Alright," said Xemnas, "we'll go introduce ourselves, but we are not killing anybody, got that Xaldin?"

"Yes, Superior," said Xaldin, depressed now that he can't kill anyone.

**(Dave)**

While I was killing some slimes for more gel for torches and food (don't knock it until you try it!) a blonde-haired girl with antenna in her hair walked around. "Ugh, why do I get sent out to get food?" said the girl. Feeling sympathetic, I dropped some gel and headed back home.

"Hey, Harley, I'm back, and who are the new guys?" I said as I walked in.

"They're Organization XIII," Harley said as he introduced Numbers 1 through 13, including the antennae girl. The names were: Xemnas, controlling nothing (I don't understand), Xigbar, controlling space, Xaldin, controlling wind, Vexen, controlling ice, Lexaeus, controlling earth, Zexion, controlling illusions, Saïx, controlling the moon (don't understand that as well), Axel, controlling fire, Demyx, controlling water, Luxord, controlling time, Marluxia, the pink-haired- I MEAN controlling flowers, Larxene, the antennae girl controlling electricity, and finally, Roxas, controlling light.

"Wow, that was a long introduction," I said, amused.

"A bit too long, I may add. Mmm… that's good!" Larxene said, chomping on some gel‑on-a-stick.

"While you were gone, Dave, we made more rooms to our house. We added a kitchen, bathrooms, closets, and 13 new rooms for Organization XIII!" Pewdie said, happy he could help.

"Hey, look," Steve finally spoke, "it's getting dark,"

"Finally, the fun begins!" Larxene said, taking iron kunai she made with some ores and going outside.

"We all better go with her, she won't survive all the creatures," Harley said, taking a wooden sword and tossing it to Roxas.

"Right!" a chorus of voices answered, taking a plethora of weapons of either wood, stone, or iron: blades sticking out of hands (Xemnas, with a lot of gel), a bow and arrows (Xigbar), lances (Xaldin), a shield (Vexen), an axe-sword (Lexaeus), a book (Zexion, he calls it a lexicon and it's one of the only Organization XIII weapon carried over here), a claymore (Saïx), two chakrams (Axel), a sitar (Demyx, I don't understand), a deck of cards (Luxord, the other only Organization XIII weapon carried over), a scythe (Pinky- I MEAN Marluxia), and a wooden sword looking like a key (Roxas, he calls it a Keyblade).

We all bursted out the door and fought disembodied eyes and zombies with Larxene all night, plus, we even learned some double-attacks!

**_(A/N Finally, wanted to get this outta the way. Anyways, Dave is gonna do this Marluxia misunderstanding all through the story, so brace yourself, FOR CREATIVE HILARITY! XD)_**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Discovery

**_(You get it by now, anyways, this chapter contains something I wanted to get off my chest as well, I've also had other story ideas, and they all branch off of this one, so expect some PewDiePie fics, some Organization XIII fics, and my favorite, HARLEY FICS! :D Coming soon after I finish this story, one at a time people! XD) (Axel starts off this chapter)_**

**Chapter 5: The Discovery of a Lifetime and Hilarity!**

I woke up before the others, mainly because of the furnace's fire, and decided to take a walk. Last night was rough, most of us retreated, yet Larxene, Roxas, Pewdie, Dave, Harley, Steve and I stayed. We made a great team. Anyways, I walked farther than anyone of us had ever gone before I saw Larxene dash up to me. "What do you think you're doing? Gonna kill something before I wake up? Ugh, jerk," she said disgusted.

"I'm just taking a walk- what in the- !?" I said, stopping to see a purple area ahead of us, slowly turning the grass in front of us into it. As soon as I said that, some huge multi-eyed, tannish, flying creatures attacked us. Larxene jumped into action, annihilating some of them, but they were too many and she became overwhelmed. I jumped into action, fighting them off. After a few of those… things had been dead, I saw a huge one looming over us. "Here it comes!" I shouted, jumping into action with Larxene…

**(Xemnas)**

I woke up this morning as the last to wake up. As I walked around the house, I couldn't find Axel or Larxene anywhere. I asked the others if they had seen Larxene or Axel and Demyx, being the second one to wake up, said he saw Larxene**_(Name's sounding a bit weird XD)_**go outside saying something like, "Axel…" I grabbed Demyx and ran outside to where I knew they had gone, only to see a purple area, some huge multi-eyed, tannish, dead flying creatures, and Axel and Larxene fighting a huge one. I could tell they were no match, so I yelled, "Go, Dem-Dem!" for no random reason. It had to be Dem-Dem.

Axel's response was, "Not Dem-Dem!" as we attacked with my homemade Etheral Blades and Demyx's sitar.

"We'll handle it, just go!" I yelled.

"Got it!" they said as they retreated, leaving us with a Big Eater with a Big Appetite…

**(Dave)**

When I woke up, the first thing I saw outside was a huge flower garden. I immediately knew it was Pink- I MEAN, Marluxia. Anyways, our backyard was entirely flowers. Sunflower, daffodil, you name it! Once I got over that, Axel and Larxene burst through the door, battered and bruised. They told us about the area, the monsters and the Big Eater. Harley immediately knew what was going on, and, grabbing mine and other's collars, took Roxas, Pewdie, Steve and me along for the ride. "Why are we going again?" I asked a bit worried seeing purple grass and leaves.

"The reason we're specifically going," Harley answered, "is because two is not enough to fight a creature like this!"

"And 5 will stop it because?" Roxas asked.

"What is this, 20 Questions?" Steve asked.

"Here we are!" Harley said, motioning for us to stop. Demyx was using healing powers to keep Xemnas and him alive, but even then he was still tiring out.

"Let's go!" Pewdie shouted, tossing picks at the Eater. We all entered the fray and before long, the Big Eater was down.

**(Xaldin)**

I was minding my own business, killing slimes, when a shroud of light surrounded my homemade lances, turning them into Zephyr.**_ (Basic weapon from 358/2 Days)_** I couldn't have been happier. I went back inside to see Demyx and Xemnas, along with the others, return and the entire Organization had their weapons changed excluding Zexion and Luxord.

The weapons were: Xemnas, with Malice, Xigbar, with Stand-Alone, Vexen, with Tester Zero, Lexaeus, with Reticence, Saïx, with New Moon, **_(lol'd at that one XD)_** Axel, with Ashes, **_(so I can throw them on my FACE! I laughed hard.)_**Demyx, with Basic Model, Marluxia, with Fickle Erica, Larxene, with Trancheuse, and Roxas, with the Kingdom Key.

Inside, I was squealing with joy, but on the outside, the others gaped at **_XALDIN_**, hugging his lances. After Xemnas and Demyx, along with help from the others, who returned, and Axel and Larxene, explained, Vexen and I hypothesized that the more enemy leaders, or bosses, we kill, our weapons will keep upgrading until they're normal again. We also hypothesized that if the other bosses were stronger, we'd need reinforcements. That and armor, **_LOTS_** of armor.

Pewdie offered to go mining for ores for armor and weapons, and all of us decided to go out fighting and seeing what else there was to do around here.

**_(This chapter took the LONGEST to make, I mean, SERIOUS writer's block here. Anyways, I have new characters coming up, so send me ideas! No OC's though, seriously people. R&R!)_**


	6. Chapter 6: Vacation Day

**_(Chapter starts with Roxas and is Roxas, GOT IT MEMORIZED?!)_**

**Chapter 6: Laziness, Fun, Vacation Day**

I woke up this morning to a surprise. Nobody was there and a note was on the board. It said: "Vacation Day for everyone." I immediately got dressed and burst out the door. I met up with Axel and… XION!? B-b-but she was dead, I killed her! Apparently, because of Sora's heart, she was revived, and, unfortunately, stuck here with the rest of us. "ROXAS!" was the first thing Xion said as she hugged me.

"Alright, alright, I'm fine, but isn't this backwards?" I asked as she let go.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Axel commented, "Anyways, we are going to tackle a building project!"

"A WHAT?" we shouted. I'm just gonna go with we are brother and sister now, practically.

"A building project, we build something that we want to build, let it be a sculpture, building, or just a gadget," Axel explained, a first if I've ever seen one. "We are going to build… THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS! Full size, no scale!"

"We are doomed, DOOMED I TELL YOU!" Xion yelled.

"Don't worry, the other Organization members are helping!" Axel reassured.

"What about Namine and Sora, Riku and Kairi?" I asked with a pain in my would-be heart's place.

"3, 2, 1!" Axel said as the aforementioned appeared. It took a bit to close our open jaws. "Anyways, we start tomorrow, I mean, c'mon, its vacation day!" he says as he whips out a 3DS. We smile as we take out ours and we start playing 358/2 Days Mission Mode as ourselves. Some other details of that day were the others at the beach near our house, Larxene getting attacked by a slime, and Pewdie figuring out how to make the parts for a computer, but we don't have them yet. Vexen also hypothesized that if we beat all the sources of evil (not Heartless, he says,), a Corridor of Darkness back to our home world to appear. It was the best Vacation Day yet!

**(Yeah, yeah, filler, but we got a plot element outta that!)**


	7. Chapter 7: New Rivalries

_**(Sorry for the long wait, I had to get a ton of stuff done, so here it is!)**_

**Chapter 7: New Rivalries**

(Pewdie)

I woke up today to some sounds of a fight outside, and a strangely familiar voice. I headed outside to see the most horrifying sight of all.

(?)

After some bursts of light, I found myself in front of a house. Thirteen people in black robes, or was it cloaks, came and started arguing with me. Then the most horrifying sight of all came out that door.

(Nobody (Not Organization 13, I mean NOBODY))

"**YOU!" **was what came out of Pewdie's and the man's mouth. The man wore a green shirt with his name on it, brown hair, and a slight accent with his voice. His name was Tobuscus, and then there were two stars from a certain video website in this world.

(Pewdie)

We had no choice but to let him stay. We were going to have a swordfight tonight to see who the better fighter was. That night, we came out into a clearing in the plains, nobody around. I took out my pickaxes as he took out a copper sword. Toby and I rushed at and away, respectively, from each other. I was tossing my pickaxes while Toby slashed.

(Tobuscus)

After a while, I looked around and stopped Pewdie. "Look around you!" I shouted. Tons of zombies and Demon Eyes were surrounding us. "Well, let's take 'em all out!" Pewdie shouted as he started throwing his picks, taking out around 10 of the zombies and on the upcurve back, around 3 Demon Eyes. I started slashing and I shot a beam of light through 20 zombies.

(Roxas)

After dark, a few minutes later, I saw a beam of light from outside. I summoned the Kingdom Key and ran outside. I jumped into the middle of the horde of zombies and Demon Eyes and I saw Tobuscus and Pewdie. "Need any help?" I asked.

"Well, there's a horde of zombies and Demon Eyes about to kill us, we're getting a bit tired, and OF COURSE we are low on health, nope we don't need help at all!" Pewdie said sarcastically.

"OK, I'll help," I said and shot a Firaga spell through 30 zombies. "How's that?"

"Not bad, but I can do better!" Pewdie said and tossed his two picks opposite sides of him. They took out 30 zombies and on the upcurve, 20 Demon Eyes, effectively finishing off the horde. We ran back to the house and once we got inside, everybody was asleep. I crashed, but Pewdie and Toby stayed behind.

(Pewdie)

"You're staying?"

"Yep," Toby said. "You guys would be dead without me!"

"OK! Wait, HEY!" I yelled as we went to our separate rooms.

_**(Whew! Finally done. Now we can add Tobuscus to the I Do Not Own list. Anyways, read and review, PLEASE REVIEW, I'm running out of ideas! Just say stuff like what for the plot, new character introductions, and special events! Anyways, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Merry Kwanza, Feliz Navidad, or whatever you call it, and a happy new year!) **_


End file.
